


Tokyo Horror Story -東京恐怖故事

by DuanDuan



Series: Tokyo Horror Story [1]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuanDuan/pseuds/DuanDuan
Summary: Pleace leave kudos or comments if you like it （●´∀｀）ノ♡All my works are fictional works.





	1. 1-1

**Author's Note:**

> Pleace leave kudos or comments if you like it （●´∀｀）ノ♡
> 
> All my works are fictional works.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "你們禱告，無論求什麼，只要信，就必得著。所以我告訴你們，凡你們禱告祈求的，無論是什麼，只要信是得著的，就必得著。"

 

是日冷月夜，东京郊外一家二战时期美军所建造的旧病院里。

黑色的裙尾扫过墙角，修女轻轻掩上木门，厚重的木门随着惯性缓缓合起，房间内的烛光刹那亮起，空气中原本冷寂的空气升温流动，窗外的月光更加苍白而冷冽。

距离修女房间的距离渐渐缩短，敏弥的心跳得越来越快，手上的汗让毛绒西裤磨得起结，终于，他的脚步停了。感谢上帝，修女厚重的木房门并没有完全因为力的惯性而完全关上，他避开门缝里投到走廊墙壁的暧昧光束，努力收起自己的呼吸声，在另一个角度静静地往里看。

敏弥在悄悄窥视那个过了宵禁时间才回房的修女。

房间里，修女嘴角带着微笑，娇小的身体沉进沙发一角，抬头望着墙上白色粉笔所写密密麻麻的名字。

修女名叫京，病院里的唯一一个修女，但他不是女人，也更不是一个修女。

京喜欢一只一只手指地脱下他的皮手套。  
他缓缓张开嘴，牙齿咬住手套顶端，开始脱手套。

  
中指。  
“傲慢(Pride)。”

  
食指。  
“嫉妒(Envy)。”

  
无名指。  
“暴怒(Wrath)。”

  
拇指。  
“懒惰(Sloth)。”

他拉下手套，盯着墙上的那个名字，细声念道；“我们若认自己的罪，神是信实的，是公义的，必要赦免我们的罪，洗净我们一切的不义。”

  
【京认为自己不值得获得他人的爱，却又渴望灵肉合一，有性有爱，但是他没有遇到过，所以，他认为自己的“罪”就是对爱的期望。】

  
京本不是修女。他的入院病历本上诊断病症一栏赫赫写着“性瘾”二字，说白了他只是这间病院里的其中一个病人。  
京也不相信自己值得获得他人的爱。八年前他误入歧途，被逼浸淫在单纯发泄欲望的交媾性行为里，这让他对此感到索然无味。所谓物极必反，这种似乎无法获得怜惜与爱的性行为中，他甚至乎产生了自己是一个，并且仅仅是一个性交工具的的臆想。他努力使自己的“功能”发挥到最大；变装诱惑，皮鞭口球，淫乱派对……骑在他身上的人，被他骑在身上的人，他无一不认真满足，仿佛他真的是一个功能齐全，但体温灼热的无机体性爱娃娃。他不断地、病态地去试图证明每个和他有性关系的人都不爱他，他要使自己断绝任何可能获得爱的念头，他认为自己的“罪”就是对爱的期望。  
直至去年某日，他被以前一个旧金主强制压送至东京都边缘的这间病院，但入院后那位神秘金主突然暴毙而亡。而京转入这家病院后，现任院长由病院资深的新仓医生替补担任，没有人知道这其中有什么或明或暗的联系。

今晚已不是京第一次超过宵禁时间回房,他又去了uta的房间。这次京专门在修女袍下换上女式内裤，因为偶然一次谈话，uta每次都要称京为姐姐，没错，他的确是一个‘sister’（修女），全方位的代入感。那次谈话中，uta告诉京他的不幸童年，他的父亲强行将他送进这家病院，入院前唯一一个姐姐病逝了，而他的母亲，就是他那唯一病逝了的姐姐。当然，这套说辞京是不信的，因为他已经精明地事先浏览过uta的病历（那个新仓院长让他自由浏览所有的病历），京知道uta其实是个癔症患者，一个童年不幸又无依靠的孤儿。

京吹灭了烛台的蜡烛，侧身进了uta的房间。清亮的月光从窗边透入，黑暗中uta瞪大眼立马从床上起身，视线穿过略微凌乱的长发直直望着京。“嘘……今晚乖乖的，姐姐不管做什么你都不要发出任何声音，好吗？……”京在昏暗的光线里与uta对视，并在他耳边说着。Uta垂下视线点点头，安分地坐回床上。京随即也跨坐到uta身上，那双戴着皮手套的双手从自己黑白相间的头巾开始，在肩膀和胸前游走，轻轻拂过大腿，慢慢掀起自己修女服的裙摆，一层，两层，然后京停下来，微笑回望着uta，发现uta的视线紧紧跟着他的双手游走，他便不紧不慢地直接把整个下摆掀起，露出他今天特地穿过来的白色女式内裤。

“姐姐今天来看你，留下点东西给你再走哦……”说完戴着皮手套的左手慢慢游弋向胯下，微光的环境里深黑手套包裹的那块突起的白色完全失去了纯洁的意味。Uta盯住那块白色的突起，他知道自己同样的地方也起了变化，难道他心底里那些邪恶的念头被上帝听见了吗？他突然猛地撑起自己，双臂环住修女的肩膀，把脸埋在修女颈边，“uta你不要怕……主说‘你们祷告，无论求什么，只要信，就必得着。所以我告诉你们，凡你们祷告祈求的，无论是什么，只要信是得着的，就必得着。’姐姐在这里……永远不会抛弃你。”京轻声安抚着uta，心想，这个孩子，对此真是又期待又害怕啊。

Uta慢慢把脸抬起来，也对京露出微笑，“uta想要姐姐……”，他细声说着。房间里的空气仿佛随着体温逐渐升高，不知道哪里蒸腾起混合着皮革和情欲的气味，他感觉体内有某种热流开始在传动，于是轻轻地把嘴唇往京脸上贴了一下。修女一挺腰突然发力把uta整个上身往床上推去，uta整个身子陷进病床里，床架晃动着发出吱呀声，然而他环住京的双手依然没松开，二人还维持着环抱着的姿势，京故意把变得硬挺的部分顶向uta小腹，在他耳边低语道“呵，你倒是粘我粘得紧啊……”说完一只手伸进uta有些宽大的病院服底下，帮他把那半硬状态的器官解放出来，一手摩挲着他额头边的几缕长发，“开始了哟~”修女狡黠一笑，伸下手来回拂上uta的性器，从根部到顶端，皮革的质感让uta感到异样温暖又安心，这是京才能带给他的感觉。修女把头巾往肩膀后拨了拨，贴近uta耳边再一次让他不要发出声响，双手扣住uta大腿，然后俯下身把他的昂扬纳入口中。Uta艰难地接受着这甜蜜的煎熬，他把自己的双腿打得更开，双手扯住自己的长发以减缓这突如其来的快感冲击。在修女灵巧的小舌安抚下，uta不一会儿就缴械了。修女眯起眼盯着上方uta略微皱眉的脸，松开uta的大腿，转而抓起uta的右手，将口中的白浊悉数吐在了他的指缝间，还不忘在唇舌之间吮吸他的手指，修女饱满的唇瓣在uta的指尖末拉出一道软软的银丝。京眯起眼看着uta，以一种怜悯之姿，他将二人的额头贴在一起，湿润的嘴唇在uta耳边喘息着，一手环住uta的肩膀，一手拉过uta那只沾满精液的右手，往他臀间隐蔽的入口带。


	2. 1-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你們禱告，無論求什麼，只要信，就必得著。所以我告訴你們，凡你們禱告祈求的，無論是什麼，只要信是得著的，就必得著。

Uta还未从方才那股情欲登顶的激流中恢复，双眼无法和修女对焦，他也无法分析修女看着他的眼神里有什么在闪光的东西，但无疑他全心全意地相信修女告诉他只要信天父，就必得着的说辞。他不知道京拉着他的右手放到那凌乱的裙摆下要做什么，他的另一只手自然地也环住修女的身子，刚释放过一次的他觉得有点冷，而修女的体温就是这个房间里唯一的热源，小舌、嘴唇、额头，零星的热源。然而此时他感觉到自己的右手接触到了一个更加温暖湿润的地方。现在他大概知道如何寻求更多的热，那是他渴求的东西，当然不单止热，还有修女在这个昏暗的病院里带给他的光。

“你们祷告，无论求什么，只要信，就必得着。所以我告诉你们，凡你们祷告祈求的，无论是什么，只要信是得着的，就必得着。”Uta心里默念一遍。

京很满意。Uta的体温很舒服，在他某处太过于炙热的地方，uta主动地用纤长的手指探索着，两根，三根，随着手指进出的发出了微弱水声，另一只手更是覆上了修女轻轻前后晃动的腰。京的双唇不断在uta的耳边游移着，灵巧的小舌不时伸出，接着修女像是厌烦了这种游离的暧昧，环住uta的手转而攀上uta的脖子，然后那只黑色的皮革手套慢慢拂上他渗出细微汗珠的侧脸，京眯起眼狠狠地吻了下去。Uta被这突如其来的吻吓一跳，闭上双眼细细地感受着口腔里淡淡的苦涩，那小舌不断地纠缠着他，胯下又开始聚集起热量，他知道修女加快晃动的节奏在催促他接下来要做什么。修女撑起自己让uta的手指退出，撩起裙摆，把那条女式内裤撩到小腿处，然后半眯着眼睛看着uta，一手轻轻抚着uta又一次昂扬起来的下体，另一只手从头巾的不知道什么地方摸出来一包小小的安全套，依然戴着黑色手套的手指顺利将包装撕开，套在uta已经兴致昂扬的器官上。修女不忘又对uta做了个噤声的手势，uta迅速点头，然后双手扶着京的腰，开始索取更多的热量。京已经忍耐了一会儿，后穴被uta填得满满，他有点不耐烦地加速抬腰，将自己的手指一根接着一根塞进嘴巴里，视线依然没有离开 uta的脸，手指仿佛自己有意识般在口腔里搅动，随着而来的是uta在他腰上不断加重的手劲，他抬腰抬得越高，uta把他按得越紧。京受不住这重击，他把手指从嘴里解放出来，搭着uta的肩膀，拱起背开始减缓抬腰的节奏。没想到uta一手抬起他的大腿将他半个人抬起，京本想用膝盖支撑住，重心不稳只能重重地被钉回uta的性器上。“姐姐啊……uta……想要姐姐……”京知道他不应该再忍耐，他觉得有股快感逐渐聚集，跨在uta身上的大腿张得更开，几乎整个人趴在uta身上，“唔啊……”京喜欢这种倒数着到来的快感，他忍不住把头埋在uta脖子边，喉咙里忍不住还是发出了无法隐忍的娇喘。随即白色的浊液一点点滴落在uta的病服上，修女最终释放了。

之后修女帮uta打点事后的工作，帮他换上干净的病服和床单之后，给了这个乖孩子一个晚安吻。“姐姐晚安。”uta蜷缩进被子里，双眼的视线仍然跟着已经走到门边的修女。修女抚平了自己原本凌乱不堪的裙摆，悄悄地向uta挥手，离开了他的病房。

此时，在uta病房隔壁走廊的敏弥终于知道刚刚听到的怪声从哪里来的了。  
“修女？”


	3. 1-3

原敏弥，这家病院的后勤部人员，新仓院长上任后从东翼后勤部被调至病院后勤总部。尽管自己被上司讽刺过老喜欢在上班时间举铁练肌肉却搬不起任何后勤物资，敏弥还是打算认真对待这份工作，他四肢纤长又生得一副清秀眉眼，适当的锻炼的确让他看起来成熟了。

对于这个修女，敏弥早在东翼时就略有耳闻；黑色头巾，拖地长袍。修女？一个男人，怎么会是修女？修女该是圣洁无暇心怀悲怜，关爱世人传播福音，怎么会是这个荒唐样子？他觉得搞不好这是一个有异装癖的特殊病人罢了。敏弥甩甩额前的刘海，拍胸口告诉自己不要大惊小怪，毕竟这里不是普通的病院。

不过亲眼目睹这个修女超过宵禁时间还没回房，敏弥心里还是按耐不住好奇心，这个修女在做什么？他知道新任院长对这个病人有特殊照顾，那个新仓好像根本不当这个修女是病人，在病院里的权限和规定对于这个修女大部分都放宽甚至不需要遵守，所以这个修女能够在宵禁时间之后自由在病院里走动。敏弥嘟起嘴，皱皱眉，好像想通了一点。顾不得自己也可能违反宵禁时间不能逗留在病房区的规定，好奇心杀死猫，敏弥悄悄跟着修女走了。

敏弥有点小紧张，毕竟他不知道为什么这个修女身上有不可抗的吸引力让他做出尾随一个病人的事，平日工作中身边那么多病人，为什么是他？敏弥右手不自觉碰了碰鼻尖，他尽量想把自己动作放轻，奈何石砖地面和他的皮鞋多少会有摩擦，他高挑的身形和一身西装工作服更是显眼。这时他只能祈祷那个刚刚转入角落的修女不要回头看。病院墙壁和地面都由石砖砌成，由于建立于二战时期，设备和建筑都老化，有些楼层和房间的电路已经无法使用，而病房区在三楼，这个楼层的走廊电压不稳定，顶灯和壁灯的光线只能提供看得清路面的照度。敏弥作为后勤部人员对这个病院的建筑架构和分区是相当清楚，修女前去的，是三楼西翼的单独病房。

“哎呀，304病房……”  
敏弥继续躲在离病房一段距离的石墙后眯起眼看。好，知道了修女是304病房的病人，他心中有了另一个计划。

修女隐约觉得有人在尾随着他。无所谓，他完全不介意，今晚成功得到uta让他心情非常愉快，回到自己病房，点起蜡烛，脱掉手套后，他便把墙上uta的名字重重用白色粉笔划掉。京从上至下细细扫视着这面三米多高的暖黄色石墙，烛光摇曳，他坐回沙发上，长袍的衣料和皮质沙发摩擦出柔和的声响，修女侧头静静地看着投在墙上自己的高高的影子，明明是那么娇小的体型。

“ _我们若认自己的罪，神是信实的，是公义的，必要赦免我们的罪，洗净我们一切的不义_ 。”

修女自己默默念道。

京需要在这个病院找到他的救赎，他认为向天主祈祷是一条可以尝试的路，若神是信实的，是公义的，那他必得到天主的赦免，能够让主令他断绝任何渴求爱的念头。可不是，他甚至穿起了修女的装扮，无时无刻不想这一天快降临，告诉自己总有一天会收到永世得不到爱的这个审判。

京被送进这个病院后，心里有个模糊的计划，在新仓院长的办公室里他浏览过大部分病人的资料，他在找到他的“救赎”为止，他能确认的是自己需要许许多多人去满足他欲望。所以他在自己病房墙上写满了他目标的名字，与名单上的人共度春宵后则把名字划掉，现在他病房里这面墙上已经花白一篇。需要被填满的是这面暖黄色的石墙，是京心里无尽的欲望、还是驱动他做出所有一切的恐惧无底洞？也许只有他自己清楚，这个末日审判会在哪天到来。

走廊那边的敏弥准备撤退。仿佛真的获得了什么重要情报般，离开三楼病房区的他步子都轻盈起来了，而转角突然无声出现的护士长吓了敏弥一大跳。护士长也是去找京的。

心夜，这家病院的护士。新仓院长当年还是新晋医生来到这家病院时就一直和心夜搭档，现在心夜也晋升为护士长，护士长每周都有一天的假期，在这家病院来说是很难得的福利。京时不时会让心夜给他带点违禁品，其实他们之间的交易的货物严格来说也并非违禁品，只是病院里一般不会流通太多物品，比如京对心夜说他需要小码的女式内裤，过了几天心夜就差遣手下小护士给他送到京自己的病房里。那个小护士朵丽丝，和心夜一样瘦削而常常面无表情，不怎么话语，另一个也帮心夜送东西的小护士，有个可爱的名字，叫鹭鹭，反而时不时会叫京作修女并问好。

“护士长，晚上好。”敏弥先发制人，笑嘻嘻地假装向心夜鞠躬问好，想赶紧糊弄过去，赶紧回到自己房间。“原先生，晚上好。”心夜礼貌地回应道。他也不想有太多纠缠，超过宵禁时间还在晃荡的人又不止他一个，还是和京把事情谈完就回房摆弄猴子吧。

“时间不早了，明天也继续请多多关照啊心夜护士长……”  
“是的，原先生。晚安。”

心夜低下头，侧身迈开了脚步。


	4. 1-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 無論是新倉不明所以為了保護他的安排，還是入院前那些又臭又噁心的舊勢力又想要從他這裡獲得情報，修女的征服欲和好奇心蠢蠢欲動。

心夜直接推开了304号病房那扇并没有关上的木门。烛光随风摇曳，整间房间里的影子如鬼影左右晃动。

“一共一万两千円，新的那盒已经算在里面了。”心夜这是来跟京算账的，每次假期出去帮京买完‘补给品’就会回头结算金额，至于京在病院里为什么也能有大量的现金，他完全不想知道。  
京从沙发上快速地站起来，迈着小步子走向护士长，脱掉手套后的双手带着点温润的湿气，右手食指轻轻抚上心夜肩膀，划过护士长略微单薄的背“那盒什么~”修女侧头甜腻地问。

“……安全套，安全套，安全套！”心夜回头甩开修女的手指，瞪着京没好气地回答。

“嘻嘻，谢谢护士长哟~”

京变戏法似的把一个白色信封从身后拿出来，拍在心夜的手掌里。

心夜拿走信封，“太晚了我要走了，都过宵禁点数了……”

修女把头侧向另一边，作出无辜又怜惜的表情，“陪你一屋子的猴子吗？”  
心夜连白眼都吝啬翻一下，朝门口走去。

“对了，你有找那个姓原的么……”护士长忽然在门口转身问。

京收回表情，半垂着眼帘，“谁？”

心夜将拿着信封那只手举高，举过头多一点，比划了一下敏弥的高度，“后勤那个……。”

“？？？不知道……”

护士长收回手，随意地伸出另一只手抓起桌角的白色粉笔，在那面花掉的暖黄色石墙上，轻轻写下原敏弥三个字。

“不可忘记用爱心接待客旅；因为曾有接待客旅的，不知不觉就接待了天使……新仓昨天在讲些神神兮兮的话，看了你留着办公室那破圣经……”心夜不急不缓地说着，松开指尖的粉笔，转头大步走出修女的病房。

“哼， 接待……天使吗？”

烛光再次被带动，又留下独独修女一个身影投在墙上左右晃动，他隐隐觉得，对这个名字有点好奇。无论是新仓不明所以为了保护他的安排，还是入院前那些又臭又恶心的旧势力又想要从他这里获得情报，修女的征服欲和好奇心蠢蠢欲动。


	5. 1-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 敏弥定定跪在浴缸旁，任修女闭着眼品尝着他的手指，从指甲，指腹，指缝，到关节……

新的一天开始，原敏弥继续病院内勤的工作。  
而这一天又有点不同，他已经被那个修女勾起了强烈的好奇，宵禁时间后走廊里的娇小背影、跃动的烛光、黑裙白头巾、裙角轻轻拍过墙角的闷声、304病房……越是与众不同的事情越能使他亢奋，一个年轻人选择在这样一家病院工作，不也就是这种倾向的反映吗？  
敏弥尽力想将这些杂念驱逐出去，在正式上班时间前完成他的锻炼，没错，举铁加上卷腹，他需要好的体魄。

另一边，新仓院长的办公室里，心夜护士长在院长的座位上，细细整理好病历和各种处方。那本黑色封面的旧圣经在一份份雪白的病历旁存在感非常强，就是修女放在这里的那本，心夜想起那天晚上修女故意的调笑，便闷闷地将这本圣经放到旁边书架高处。

“早上好……”  
身后突然传来一声幽幽的问好，是新仓。  
心夜回过头，“吓死我……”  
“没有血没有尸体，怎么就吓到护士长了呢？”新仓淡然回应，一边整理自己的白色医生袍。  
“对了，我不想宵禁后再跑去京那里了……”  
“你不是可以差遣小护士么。”新仓低头翻阅病历。  
心夜已经厌倦了帮新仓做这些无聊而又没什么得着的事情，尤其是京托他在休息日买些奇怪的东西，占据了他本来就不多的时间，他宝贵的休息时间，当然要贡献给最爱的Cheburashka娃娃！  
“不，不单只这些，我帮你做事又不是帮他做事……何况我的休息日……”  
“那，都让你信任的护士去做就好了嘛……今天中午吃什么？”新仓抬起头。  
护士长无奈地拿起新仓看完的一沓病历，同时松了口气，“高林厨师长说是咖喱饭……”  
“不错~今天也要加油工作哟护士长！”说完院长大人消失在门口。

敏弥有特地留意修女当天去的那个病房，只知道是西翼的普通病房区，趁着白天的病人自由活动时间，他偷偷拿出后勤的后备钥匙，闪进了这件病房。  
敏弥没想到一推开门会有满地的鹅灰色信纸，他必须要快，但这些雪花似的纸片令他举步难行。他轻轻带上门，地上的信纸发出沙沙的摩擦声。他连忙一脚跨到墙边，避免留下脚印。敏弥弯下腰仔细看，这信纸都写着什么。

“ _你们祷告，无论求什么，只要信，就必得着。所以我告诉你们，凡你们祷告祈求的，无论是什么，只要信是得着的，就必得着。_ ”

“这像是祈祷经文之类的，圣经吗？”敏弥不耐烦地环顾了这间病房，绕过纸堆到床头去看病人信息，“嘛……uta桑是吗，多多指教哟~”敏弥习惯性地右手摸了摸鼻尖。再一次环顾病房，也并没有什么特殊的地方，除了这满地抄写着同一句话的信只。

随后他悄悄离开病房，在公共活动区看见了那个病人，比他矮一点点，算是个高大的男人，倚在窗边，窗边白色的窗帘反光，uta的眉眼轮廓在长长黑发的衬托下显得忧郁，光线充足的窗边，敏弥甚至看到uta手背上暗色的疤痕。  
敏弥上午的秘密探测活动并无获得和修女相关的情报，于是一个更加大胆的想法出现了，不如就直接去304病房看看吧。

病院外天际已转灰蓝，马上到了病院的病人用餐时间。

敏弥认为这是个好时机，修女这个时候应该在三楼中庭餐厅而不在房间，那么这绝对是他潜入304病房的最佳时间。

他绕过喧闹的中庭走廊，拐进西翼三楼的独立病房区。

敏弥第一次在这家病院里感到压抑，昏暗的走廊两旁的石墙仿佛向他逼压而来，终于穿过那段路，到了304病房门口。他隐隐有点不太好的预感，可能是刚刚那段冰冷的石路，也可能是差不多到饭点时间他有点饿了，为什么会忽然的心神不宁呢……

他像早上潜入uta房间一样，掏出了后勤部里备用的房门钥匙，抓紧铜质的钥匙柄，指尖感受到门锁弹簧传来的轻微震动，缓缓推开了304房的木门。

好了，终于，敏弥亲身走进这间病房，清楚环视他上次窥视到的房间内部。

木桌，烛台，沙发——

一转身，印满近三米高的暖黄色石墙花白的粉笔迹映入敏弥眼中，凌乱的白色笔痕划过细腻的石质表面，敏弥迟疑地迈开步走近看，

“这都是什么……？”

敏弥能辨认出这些文字是一个一个名字。

突然，他在墙面的靠右边一个字迹稀疏的地方居然看到了自己的名字。

“欸咦？我的名字啊……”

敏弥不由得后退几步，无意中退到木桌旁，碰出来木和地砖沉沉的声响。

 

“谁啊？朵丽斯护士你来了吗？”一道带着些许鼻音的慵懒男声突然在房中另一边朦胧响起。

敏弥不由得一惊，迅速转头望向声音的方向。

他一进门便被这面被粉笔迹覆盖得密密麻麻的石墙吸引了注意力，根本没留意另一边墙的一扇带磨砂玻璃的窄门,声音正是从门后传来的。

是修女吗？他怎么会还在房间里？敏弥自己并没有亲自到中庭去确认修女在餐厅里……  
这声叫唤让敏弥个心脏都悬在空中，他暗中责备自己这次心急失策了。  
他立刻环顾四周，除了那个沙发背后之外并没有其他能够藏得住他的地方，可这无论如何都会被发现的……

京的确遵守了病院的晚餐时间，不过他的的晚餐一般都是边泡澡边进行的。

没错，在他病房的独立浴室里。浴室中间有一个足够深和宽的白瓷猫脚浴缸，水龙头是可旋转的八面体切割镀黄铜质地，浴缸旁一个金色低架子整齐地摆放着深色的毛巾和浴袍，另一个架子还带有四个滑轮，四层隔层的托盘上面放满大大小小精美的白色瓷盘，盘子里各装着造型不同的巧克力，带有镂空蕾丝花纹的不同尺寸透明玻璃罩将这些可口的甜点牢牢盖住。

京在浴室里放好热水，脱下平日严实的修女袍和头巾，只穿着深色的丝质浴袍，本在准备等小护士朵丽斯给他拿新的季节限定蜂蜜巧克力，听见门外有动静，他干脆开门看看,为什么朵丽斯不直接拿进来呢。

此时，轻轻的吱呀一声，那扇带磨砂玻璃的门被从浴室里推开了。

这扇仿佛阻隔了京和敏弥二人命运的门，终于缓缓打开了。

京一打开门，发现朵丽斯不在，反而看到沙发上一个陌生的高挑的男人，齐耳的黑短发，斜刘海下秀气挺拔的鼻梁，穿着深色西装，转过头来用含笑的双眼望着他。

“朵丽斯呢？”京仿佛无视了敏弥的存在，只在乎小护士和他的蜂蜜巧克力。

“你是谁？” 修女歪着头对着敏弥问。

京半个身子偎依在门边，锐利的视线迎上敏弥的目光。

“修女你好，我是原敏弥。”

敏弥压住心中所有慌张和狂澜，低着头换上谦恭的笑容说道。

京快速地回忆起这个名字，目光没有移开这张秀丽的脸庞，嘴角不由得细细翘起。

原来修女解下头巾是这个样子……

深色浴袍衬得修女的皮肤白得仿佛发着荧光，短短的金发贴在那颗小巧的头颅上，脖子上……竟然带着大片的精巧纹身。明明是同一个人，现在只裹着浴袍的修女仿佛一只向人敞开柔软肚皮的宠物猫。

“后勤部，对不对？”修女换上天真无辜的表情。  
哼，没想到猎物会自动上门，大快朵颐之时指日可待。

敏弥毕恭毕敬地从沙发上站起来，乖巧地点头。  
“嘛……原先生，我要开始吃晚饭了呢……”修女注意到敏弥投向浴袍领口的视线，也能感受到他眼中的复杂情感。

敏弥心中松一口气，想必是修女给一个台阶让他离开房间吧。

“那我不打扰你了，下次……”敏弥低头笑笑说着。

“原先生不要客气哟，要吃点巧克力吗？”修女怎么会不好好把握这次机会呢？

原来修女并不是想让他离开的，敏弥才意识到这次让自己处在一个进退维谷的情况中。

“啊……好的，谢谢你……”只能答应下来了。

敏弥一边为自己的冲动懊恼，一方面又感到一丝莫名的兴奋，他的目标不就是修女吗？还有墙上的名字……都是怎么回事？

“这边来，原先生。”  
京裸着足转身走进浴室，一边哼着无名的小调，解开浴袍上的细绳，任由这块丝质布料从他厚实肩膀上滑下，露出更大面积的佛像纹身。

敏弥习惯性地摸了摸鼻尖，朝那扇磨砂玻璃门走去。

一踏入这个门，敏弥不知自己是被这精致无比的浴室的气氛所带动，还是短时间内能进入到修女的私人生活范围的激动心情所影响，他觉得身上的血液都涌向了大脑，眼睛接收到的信息量之大令他无法有效思考。而他目睹修女光滑后背繁复的佛像纹身展露在半挂在身上的深色浴袍下时，进而感到无法呼吸了。

京毫不在意地任浴袍继续滑到地下，背对着敏弥，全然赤裸地展示着自己的身体，他形体虽然娇小，精炼的肌肉覆在玲珑的骨骼上散发着一种模糊性别的原始美感。敏弥知道自己现在可能表情很可笑，但他无法克制自己停止用无礼而大胆的视线扫描着眼前这副躯体。京对自己的体型没有任何怨言，甚至认为是他笼络人心的一件有力武器，他轻轻地笑了，迈入浴缸中，将自己泡在热水里，上半身趴在白瓷浴缸边上，脊背往下的翘臀隐约可见。

“我喜欢一边泡澡一边吃哟，原先生。”  
京一边说一边指着浴缸旁的层架，  
“我不客气啦~”  
说完伸出手，打开透明玻璃盖，将一颗方形棕色巧克力放入嘴里，再抬头看着呆站的敏弥，向他指了指层架上其他的白碟子。

敏弥依然处于大脑充血的状态，裂开嘴开始痴痴地笑，走进那个金色的架子，弯下腰  
去选了一颗圆形的白色巧克力，在修女半眯着望着他的视线里吃了下去。

修女继续趴在浴缸边上，一颗巧克力送入嘴里，还带挑逗意味地舔着右手的手指，敏弥干脆跪在浴缸边，将视线水平降到和修女齐平。京带着水珠的湿润前臂向自己一伸，敏弥开始心跳加速。修女伸向敏弥的手毫不犹豫地抓起敏弥刚刚拿巧克力的那只右手，大力地拉过来然后闻了一下，仿佛那修长的指尖还残留着甜腻的香气，京带着无限魅惑的眼神深深地望了一眼还穿着整齐黑色西服的男人，火热的小舌随即缠上了敏弥的指尖，像刚刚那样细细地舔了起来。敏弥定定跪在浴缸旁，任修女闭着眼品尝着他的手指，从指甲，指腹，指缝，到关节……


	6. 1-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 京带着点无辜的口吻，用温柔的语句重新夺回支配权。

京开始两只手握起敏弥宽厚的手掌，带出浴缸里的水花溅湿了那黑色西装袖口。当然，是比不上敏弥此时心里激起的惊涛波澜，手指上的忽轻忽重的湿腻触感直击神经。修女闭上双目又微微睁开，如同向猎物注入催情的毒液般,丰润的双唇汲过敏弥指尖皮肤的一寸寸。敏弥情不自禁地将另一只手拂上京的一边脸颊，接着是他布满暗色纹身的脖颈，那温热的真实触感，点燃了敏弥胯下的热切。

而京已然半闭着眼也能感受到敏弥急切的目光，他索性睁开眼，小舌离开敏弥的手掌，一只手伸手慢慢探进敏弥的西装外套下，中指，无名指，食指，然后是整个手掌。一根根手指摩挲着敏弥的被白色衬衫包裹的胸膛，每一寸的触感都令他们之间的零星火花升温。雾气蒸腾的浴室使得京裸露的皮肤染上一层淡淡的粉色，敏弥由着京的双手游走在他胸膛和肩胛，然后解开外套的纽扣，毫不犹豫地将外套脱下甩在一边。

“原先生，‘下流人真是虚空；上流人也是虚假’，这是主告诉我们的话。您明白吗？”敏弥凑近去，听见修女在他身边细声耳语，他的额头贴着京的眉弓，空荡潮湿的浴室里修女的声音被放得无比清晰，眼前浴室里暧昧而温和的灯光使一切对象都模糊了质感。  
敏弥没有办法深入思考这句话是什么意思，此时此刻只将这句话当做修女的许可，某种本能驱使他只想猛烈地入侵眼前这只乖巧的宠物，更加深入地探索他的领地，他手上不自觉地加重了力度。  
修女突然眯起眼，施力推开敏弥，打在敏弥脸庞边的温热呼吸猛然被周围的冷空气取代，而这湿滑的地板使他脚底打滑，不慎失去重心跪倒在地上。敏弥撑起自己，只见修女布满纹身的双臂环住自己双膝，将自己蜷缩在浴缸一角，水面漫过胸口，侧着头望着敏弥，嘴角向上还带有点嘲讽的意味，对视后他毫不贪恋浴缸里温度怡人的一池水，起身抓起架上的深色浴袍将自己裹上，准备跨出浴室。  
敏弥深呼吸了几口之后奋力起身，一伸手臂从背后把京搂住，随即就转身在浴室里将京整个抱起放在洗手台上，深色浴袍随着修女的挣扎再次从他的背后滑落。  
京的背后感到反差巨大的冷，水的比热容仿佛都改变，像眼前这个男人一样急切又热烈的吸收他身体上的热力。这种冷热的温差让他感到不适，而目前这种被他人支配的感觉令他感到一丝不快。  
“为什么……”敏弥双手钳制住修女，眼神里情欲的星火闪烁。  
“……原先生，不如……”京干脆放弃挣扎，靠在身后瓷砖上，双腿大开，一只腿抬起，挺身用膝盖蹭了蹭敏弥腰侧。  
“不如到床上去吧……”京带着点无辜的口吻，用温柔的语句重新夺回支配权。  
敏弥也稍微冷静了几分，双眼仍然离不开修女的柔润双唇，突然对方才略微粗暴的冲动行为感到一丝内疚，缓慢却稳稳地将修女的腰臀抱起，二人的情火，首先从浴室蔓延到外面的沙发上。

修女腰上还半挂着那件被弄湿了的浴袍，重重地陷进沙发里。二人维持着紧贴的姿势，修女被敏弥的上身笼罩着，无视眼前男人的粗重呼吸声，径自伸手解开敏弥衬衫的扣子，欣赏着他平坦壮实的胸肌。

敏弥从来没有和同性有过任何鱼水之欢，只能暂时忍着胯下涨得发疼的器官，面对自己对修女的渴望，以及当下在拉下自己裤链那双手，僵硬地皱着眉不知怎么走下一着。京自顾自打量敏弥隔着棉质的内裤的炙热器官，灵巧的手指丈量着，清楚地感受到那勃发的轮廓，粗壮的柱身鼓出体积相当可观，他抬头望了一眼敏弥，暗自窃笑。

望罢，他伸手探进从身下沙发缝隙中，摸索着,一下子把一瓶透明的塑胶小瓶捞出来。修女径自在指尖挤出透明的湿腻半膏体，屈起膝盖抬起大腿，毫不犹豫将指尖向自己的密穴送去。略显干燥的双唇轻启，随着一节节的开拓，京不自觉地发出带有节奏的喘息。望着修女的手指在穴口进出，敏弥心痒地拂上修女的膝盖，自己也伸出了手指想要初探这个密地，谁知修女咬着下唇，啧了一声，并起自己的双腿阻止了敏弥，“不要这个……要那个……”，说完，京故意嘟起嘴，边用自己的裸足轻轻擦过敏弥下身，给予敏弥一个露骨的指示，这把不断升温的欲火是时候熊熊燃起了。

但接下来，京竟然罕有地产生了后悔的念头，这火撩拨得太猛烈，即将到达燃点。不知道这个后生是年轻气盛还是怎么回事，只听见自己急促的吸气声，下一秒便天旋地转猛然地被架着腿翻过身，一根火热而挺立的器官凶器般刺入京的穴口。敏弥一下子被修女温热湿腻的小穴接纳，敏感的顶端刺入的刹那，那紧致的小口紧紧钳住甚至让他忍不住俯下身，按实了身下人儿的腰身，旋即就在这甬道里加速抽插起来，因欲望勃发的发胀感随之被代替。  
虽然突如其来的真实痛感和不适感漫过脊骨，但后穴被整个柱身填满的淋漓快感令京觉得浑身酥麻，不由得发出高亢的呜咽声，接着被身后发情的年轻雄兽大力顶向前，粗热的器官整个抽出又猛烈地刺入，膝盖和皮革上摩擦力被增加，他不得不撑住沙发扶手免得自己被冲撞得掉下地去。除了皮肤和皮革摩擦发出的细微声响，随着每次冲击他忍不住发出更大声的娇喘。

若果不是之前顺手在沙发缝里塞那瓶润滑剂，那……京的脑海里飞快地闪过些不详的念头。敏弥看着身下人这般淫荡又显得无助的样子，驰骋在修女体内的器官顶端开始冒出更多粘液了。而京被这直捣黄龙般的猛烈冲撞刺激得不行，快感逐渐袭来，囊袋和翘起的花柱急需抚慰，膝盖和大腿不由得开始发软打颤。

“嗯啊……”  
“开始……慢……点……啊~”

敏弥听见修女被自己冲击得断断续续不成句的呻吟，乖乖地改为深浅交替的抽插，又空出一只手抚摸着他闪烁着薄薄一层汗水布满纹身的背脊，后背那佛像纹身随着他们交合的节奏仿佛灵动地伸手起舞，这灵动肉体使负载着的圣洁佛像竟透着几分淫邪的意味。趁着缓下来的节奏，京无力地拱起背，伸手想拉住背后敏弥的手掌，敏弥湿漉漉的手掌一下子紧紧握回。  
修女决定要好好瞧瞧这个男人，于是借着敏弥的力将自己翻过身来。敏弥自觉停下，扯过京还搭在沙发上的深色浴袍，垫在那京结实的臀部下。京凝视着敏弥，大敞开的白色衬衫，方才整齐光亮的刘海现在已被汗水浸湿，带着侵略性的深邃目光隐约收起，竟然有些害羞地直视回他。

“嘻嘻……原先生就不要害羞了嘛……”  
“……唔”

敏弥突然又难为情起来，手上使着柔力抚摸着身下人滑腻的皮肤。能够和修女有肌肤之亲绝对是意料之外的事情，而京大方为他敞开的另一扇门又绮丽异常，他心甘情愿为此燃尽一切。京看着敏弥的表情，逗趣地故意用力收紧了自己，努力地抬高了腰，示意敏弥摆动起来，穴口继续吸附着敏弥，眯起眼向眼前人投去热切的目光，热辣小舌伸出搅动，像在浴室那样将手指搅进口腔里，另一只手滑到身下，上下抚慰着自己开始湿腻吐水的器官。从敏弥这个角度，就像是修女故意展示给自己看，他深色的肉韧是怎样埋进两块柔白的臀肉中间，那红肿的小小穴口如何被撑开、伴着每次进出带出湿腻的透明液体，不停地吞吐着他的火热欲望。敏弥被修女这番媚态再次虏获了心神，胸膛随着重重的呼吸声起伏，快感随着加快的抽插从胯下聚集，敏弥急促地作最后冲刺之后，完完全全释放在修女的甬道里。  
京感受到甬道里突然爆发的一阵湿腻，望着敏弥闭眼紧锁眉头的美妙表情，自己饱满的柱头也开始滴滴漫出白浊，这波波袭来的快感令他不由得仰颈呻吟，然后射满了自己的手掌。

虽然这是他们的第一次性爱，可比修女往常在病院里任何的一次体验都要周折和满足。


	7. 1-7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当然谁也没有想到会杀出个原敏弥来翻病历本。

敏弥已经记不清楚那天具体的细节了……不不，他还是能记起来修女的幼细脚踝和猛烈伏动的背部，冲击到心底的媚态……

只是他从来没想过一个男人可以如此般勾人魂魄。 档案库，对，他需要去查看一样东西，修女的一切，有记录的一切，他都想知道。

他究竟是怎么样的，脱下那套可笑的服装后，赤身裸体相对的他，究竟是什么人？ 他是众人口中的修女，诺大的病院里其中一个病人，那白色头巾和黑裙能代表他吗？那晚和他颠鸾倒凤的男人是谁？在浴缸里惹人怜爱的小猫是谁？ 敏弥居然对此完全不清楚，一周过去，新鲜感、满足感消散，随之而来的是莫名的后怕和渴望，从一开始听到的风声，到这个修女身上莫名的吸引力让他尾随到病房区。

但是！现在工作中他甚至都不敢走到中庭和西翼病房区去……

平时讲话爱嘲讽他的上司还以为他失恋了，“年轻人！好的女孩子多得是，不要灰心哟！” 该死……我在别人看来是失恋了？！

一阵丧气，手中的文件又整理了一次。 今天，他还要继续祈祷好运，因为，他要潜入档案库去。

 

再一次，原敏弥违反了工作守则，滥用职权潜入了病人档案库。

 

啪嗒打开档案库的灯，灰尘在空气中弥漫，存放档案房间被装饰得比较现代化，甚至为了方便查阅而配备了电脑，然而这间房间并没有因此显得不那么死气沉沉。 根据时间排序的病历……病人的真实姓名？哈？……还真的不知道他的名字呢…… 在电脑上查到最近几年病历档案的位置后，敏弥修长的手指拂过一栏栏间隔，停下，从三年前的开始翻起。灰尘再次扬起，通风不好的房间里有种难以言喻的味道，拆开一个又一个文件袋，病人的照片和病历，灰白的纸沾上了他手掌上闷出来的汗水。

大概把一年份的病历档案拆开过之后，终于，敏弥激动地认出来修女病历档案上的照片，干脆整个人坐在地板上，缩起腿，把档案袋里的文件全部倒出来，抓起一张开始张大眼睛看。 “kyo……唔，他叫做京吗？西村京……” 他认得出来照片上的京，不知道是什么时候的照片，居然是半长黑发，双眼避开镜头，上唇和嘴角的角度像是他仿佛受了委屈，脖子上和现在一样有一片纹身。

“诊断病症是……性瘾？”

敏弥的手不由得出了更多的汗。 他继续翻看京的入院诊断病历，除了最显眼那一栏，

下面空白的地方还有一些潦草的笔迹写着

 

_Worthless_

_socially unfit_

_a failed creation_

_in despair_

_in solitude_

_garbage_

_filth_

_disfigured_

_ugly_

 

然后还有几页，敏弥匆匆瞄了一眼，就把所有文件整理好装回去了。 低头再看看表，不知道不觉翻查了一个多小时呢。 放轻手脚离开档案室，敏弥眉头又皱起来了。

“kyo……修女就是……他的名字是kyo……”

稍微平复了下呼吸，即使脑子里有点混乱，他只能抑制住突然想跑去修女房间的想法，下班后宵禁时间前回到自己房间去。

 

然而，敏弥不可能知道的是，京的病历诊断书根本是伪造的，新仓为了将京送进自己势力范围内，各种书面程序当然滴水不漏地做好。所谓的性瘾只是讽刺下京这个家伙，新仓第一次知道京是因为他所在的利益组织将一些机密直接纹在京的皮肤上，这种太过张扬而直接的方法让薰觉得不妥，但毕竟他也不是掌握多少机密的核心成员，能说什么呢？倒是京，整日被组织的男男女女拖到地下室去淫行，衣不蔽体的时间比较多，诊断病症干脆就写性瘾吧。

如果敏弥细心将这空白处的潦草手写文字和修女房间墙壁上的笔迹对比，大概是可以推断出，其实是京自己加上去的，新仓也不在意，当然谁也没有想到会杀出个原敏弥来翻病历本。

 

 

 

 


	8. 东京恐怖故事 VOL.11

 

_你们若因犯罪受责打，能忍耐，有什么可夸的呢？但你们若因行善受苦，能忍耐，这在神看是可喜爱的。_

——彼前二 20

 

 

堕威回到自己的住所，锁好门，一转身便直直地靠着门坐在地上。什么上班见人的西服不管了，领带也松开，闭起眼，久不通风的房子里一股闷热的味道，街边的路灯照得黑暗的厅里所有东西泛着冷光。

自己走到这一步，和新仓薰这个人总是脱不了关系。是身边的所有事情将他带领向这个人？还是这个人的出现将自己推到这个地步？这么多年了，自己怎么会阴差阳错和新仓走向了两个有利益冲突的组织……

从幼时任性离家出走开始，流浪了几周后他又有了一个“家”，来到了东京郊外那所看起来非常气派的福利院，和其他孩子生活在一起。而当年的福利院……就是新仓现在任职的那所病院。出于自身利益考虑，作为调查记者的堕威不惜花费大量精力伪装成一个催眠医师，进入这家病院获取他所想要的关于极道组织洗黑钱的真实证据；当然了，那个X组通过背地里的关系找到他，愿意给自己一大笔钱来整跨新仓那边的势力，便是如虎添翼了。 而回想起那熟悉又陌生的轮廓，又查看了一遍X组传了的新仓的个人资料，堕威脑海中昔日与他一同在福利院生活的那个身影居然有那么多得交叉重合……

果然是他吗？ 脱下西装外套，堕威强迫自己停止思考。

打开冰箱，一排排罐装啤酒冒着冷气。

 

哼……修女？就是那个京吧……终于找到你了，让我们尽快把一切结束吧……

 

_弟兄们哪，你们要忍耐，直到主来。 看哪，农夫忍耐等候地里宝贵的出产，直到得了秋雨春雨。_

——雅五 7

 

 

原敏弥脑内思绪斗争开始。 所以呢？原敏弥，你是迷恋这种新奇吗？是迷恋同性的肉体吗？还是因为这种隐瞒全世界和一个病人做了苟且之事的刺激？

你居然跑去翻他的入院病历本了！好吧……你已经知道了他的名字，然后呢？然后呢？……

啊啊啊！对了，想起来了，修女房间墙上……好像看到了自己的名字？！

 

原敏弥脑内思绪斗争结束。

 

疑团太多，而我们可怜的原先生，没有办法忍受这种，手里仅仅掌握几张残缺拼图，却无法知道全部图案的感觉。

五点过了一刻，拿着准备好的小盒酒心巧克力，原敏弥还是决定去找修女。

你真是……完全没有意志力啊！

 

 

病院西翼，304。

“修女大人，记得要在周末之前还给我哟！”朵丽斯说道。

“一定一定~”

难得今日带有几分活泼的小护士带上口罩走了。

 

京脸上浮现着浅浅的笑意，把玩着手中尖细的指甲油瓶子，黑色的液体在玻璃小瓶中流动，隐隐闪着红色的珠光。

才将瓶子都收好，突然又起来了一阵木门浑厚的敲门声。

 

 


	9. 东京恐怖故事 VOL.12

 

> _你心中不要恋慕她的美色，也不要被她眼皮勾引。_
> 
> _因为妓女〔能使人〕只剩一块饼，淫妇猎取人宝贵的生命。_
> 
> _人若怀里搋火，衣服岂能不烧呢？_
> 
> _人若在火炭上走，脚岂能不烫呢？_
> 
> _亲近邻舍之妻的，也是如此；凡挨近她的，不免受罚。_
> 
>  
> 
> _与妇人行淫的，便是无知，行这事的，必丧掉生命。_
> 
> _  
> _ ——箴六

 

“你说说……你的让我更舒服，还是这个？”修女绷起脸来，明明在讲着挑逗的话语，斜斜的眼角透露着威严。  
修女又晃了一下手中的黑色塑料阳具，敏弥察觉到修女盯着他是想转移注意力，悄悄想使坏将那高度仿真的塑料假鸡巴慢慢往自己脸上凑，他马上开口“……我会让你更舒服的……请相信我！”  
敏弥觉得脸上更烫了，视线扫过修女眼角和嘴唇的角度，看到对方带有一点满意的神情，垂下眼，展露出轻轻一笑。京戴着皮手套的左手轻轻拂着这个年轻人的衣领，仿佛原敏弥给他许诺了一座金山一般。  
从敲门后不知怎地，他就被修女按到那张沙发上了，入门前那种期待又害怕的心情放到了最大，而现在，敏弥花尽所有集中力只能对京的言语做出基本的思考和反应，接着双手被修女分开绑在了床头。

哎……这里有一根热乎乎硬邦邦的现成的……修女难道不想要吗?请不要再捉弄我了……  
敏弥心中暗暗想，胯下似乎开始进入了加速充血的状态。

京知道敏弥对他的这副肉身很迷恋，这座病院里，来找他的人都是为了什么目的他心中有数，但是这个年轻人具体到一个什么程度了呢？他很好奇。

想着想着，京分开两腿轻轻坐在敏弥大腿上，就是小心地故意不靠近敏弥鼓起的裤裆。

修女又不知道从哪里摸出来一支润滑剂，一手挤出然后抹在那黑色塑料柱状物上，稍稍往后躺然后把双腿打开成夸张的角度，把手伸进被黑色长袍挡住的胯间，另一只握着那假阳具的手也伸进去了，随着修女一声轻喘，二人之间忍耐的情欲膨胀到新的高度。

不够，还不够。  
仰起脖子，眯起眼看着皱着眉头的敏弥，京没有忘记手下慢慢扩张的活儿，放肆地让细碎呻吟随着舌尖溢出。

敏弥觉得自己的魂魄都要挣脱肉身飘出来狠狠疼爱眼前这个诱人的小修女，双腿想要抬起来，修女也感受到敏弥传来的不耐烦，不一会儿就停下袍子里的动作，将那个已经染上温度的塑料阳具随手甩到床尾。妥善做好扩张的京往前倾，整个人扑在敏弥身上，胯下紧贴敏弥，定定望着眼神赤裸的敏弥，故意再伸出舌头不断挑逗，完全无视敏弥时不时双臂挣扎。  
稍微带点力度的巴掌拍在敏弥脸上，“公狗……！”  
敏弥把心一沉，张口咬上修女仍然戴着手套的右手，不知道是报复那个带着戏谑的巴掌还是在重重情欲下的折磨，他想用牙齿把那手套扯下来。

京一手掰过敏弥下巴，让他松开自己的手，歪头看着他凑近身下人，带着笑，故意扬起尖细的声音说道：“马大！马大！你为许多的事思虑烦扰；但是不可少的只有一件；马利亚已经选择那上好的福分，是不能夺去的……”

  
敏弥大力挣扎，可是困住自己双腕的皮带再次提醒他这是无用的。

 

修女保持这样，双手稳稳地按住敏弥肩膀，抬起腰撩开袍子，随后让自己完全落到敏弥的肉刃上。


	10. 东京恐怖故事 VOL.13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有些地方会以简略的大纲形式写一写，具体的会细写，等肉的另劈番外吧。

敏弥趁修女舌头离开口腔，大口吸气，“能不能……把我的手解开？”  
修女扯下头巾，不满地看了一眼敏弥，麻利地将头巾揉成一团塞到双手已经被捆住的人嘴里，随即摆动起腰肢，只有低沉的喘息声从二人之间发出。

欲望犹如厚厚石墙外即将抽出新枝的一般带动着浓郁的力量，春天已悄悄然降临。

 

院长办公室内。

“院长，我……你上周没有把零花钱给我呢？”  
“我没有吗？有吧？”  
“……没有！”  
新仓终于抬起头，发觉护士长已经走到办公桌隔壁。  
这下没法搪塞过去了。

新仓每个月都会私下扣一点组织拨下来的经费，替他暗中办事的心夜当然少不了一份，但是最近组织经费不宽松，他也没能私藏太多，账目还是要做得漂漂亮亮。

“这么多，心夜这次拿的快赶上我的一份了呢……”  
薰慢悠悠地转动着抽屉钥匙，拿出自己的钱夹，抽出那么几张。

“谢谢院长，我会继续用心做事的。那么我先退下了。”  
“嗯……对了今天中午吃什……”

好的，心夜已经礼貌地把门关上，拿钱走人了。  
哼，臭小子……把自己那份都吐出来一点给你了得寸进尺。

除了经费的问题，新仓最近其实也没接到什么要费神的任务，继续让这个病院保持应有的低调和正常运转即可。

 

西翼，304。

“kyo……”  
刚才二人翻云覆雨一番后出了一身汗，京湿漉漉的手掌使劲地推了推压在自己身上的男人，敏弥那薄汗淋漓的肩头嵬然不动，发泄过欲望后仿佛还不满足，执意把脸埋在京的胸前，他带点沙哑的男声中夹带着不可思议的撒娇的意味，京听到多年未被叫唤的本名，又一声，这虽然轻得仿佛窗外飘旋的枯叶。的确是他的名字，嘴唇半张可是声音却无法发出来了，他能够作为什么人去回应原敏弥？

敏弥不知足地搂着修女，虽然京没有回应他，但体液和汗水的交融让他觉得，事后的沉默这也是一种情趣。  
京心里则莫名起了寒意，冷静地任由男人的宽厚肩膀围住自己，很多令他惊恐的想法纷纷闪过眼前。

 

他怎么会知道自己的本名？！

除了以前组织那些人……没有人会知道他之前的本名，新仓做事那么滴水不漏，还是防不胜防吗？……

他意识到自己所做一切皆是无能，潜意识里那颗饥渴的心从来没有被满足过……敏弥！他也是魔鬼！让他被上帝遗弃的魔鬼！  
他徒然地转而伸手向敏弥后颈，细细茸毛沾着汗水，拇指碰到劲侧，轻轻用力一按……那么脆弱，感受到血管里有节奏地跳动，而自己呢？同样也有脉动，却全然像个死人，就像以前，只是，一个，无机质性爱娃娃。

 

是吗？  
我是吗？

你们祷告，无论求什么，只要信，就必得着。所以我告诉你们，凡你们祷告祈求的，无论是什么，只要信是得着的，就必得着。  


你们祷告，无论求什么，只要信，就必得着。所以我告诉你们，凡你们祷告祈求的，无论是什么，只要信是得着的，就必得着。  


你们祷告，无论求什么，只要信，就必得着。所以我告诉你们，凡你们祷告祈求的，无论是什么，只要信是得着的，就必得着。  


 

仿佛意识到无论自己对主再如何祷告，他都只能面对这个结果，是这样吗？  
过去的种种，想起来每一幕都是他的末日审判。

 

然后修女去找烤炉，问他是不是以前那些人追过来了，坦白了自己搞了敏弥，敏弥已经见到过自己身上的纹身，京和烤炉都不知道组织那些人让京做这些纹身其实就是马克一下京京这个人体质比较特殊有利用价值，纹身图案啥的其实没有什么秘密含义。京觉得自己现在不安全，烤炉提出就要调查敏弥，以防是敌对势力。为了利益，搞不好要置敏弥于死地，而yuchi是烤炉报情况给上面组织，然后组织针对这个情况雇佣的杀手，准备趁敏弥离开病院期间绑走然后做掉敏弥除后患。


End file.
